Super Cartoon Squad season 1
by victauron
Summary: A crossover of Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, My Life as A Teenage Robot, and Archie Sonic. Written in the style of Alaxr274 and partially based off Super Hero Squad. The evil Dark Lord Fiendus has recruited the villains of the five dimensions into the S.E.V.L. and only Victauron and his Super Cartoon Squad can stop him.


Episode one: It was cloudy and sunless as usual on Dark Prime, the capital of the Dark Worlds, Fiendus's domain. Fiendus was feeling very gloomy recently, mainly because most of his plans to conquer the multiverse and the Fabled Galaxy, his home dimension were always being foiled by his nemesis, Victauron and his Super Cartoon Squad. In fact, they even foiled his constant raids on other planets to sack and pillage. As he was sulking, one of his associates, an anthropomorphic cat named Felina told him that there might be more universes in the multiverse, which instantly brightens his mood and gives him a new evil plan. Quickly, he gathers a fleet and his dimension travel device and venture into the multiverse. The first dimension he visits is the Cosmic Interstate of Archie Sonic and while searching for people to recruit to his Super Evil Villain League(S.E.V.L.), he wreaks great havoc across the Cosmic Interstate and finally, reaches Moebius and recruits the Surpression squad and the Destructix but Scourge of the Destructix is antagonistic toward the Suppression Squad due to their betrayal of him. After recruiting the two groups, he goes to the dimensions of MLAATR, Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, and Adventure time and recruits several villains into the S.E.V.L.'s ranks and finally has a powerful force, and chooses to go find the legendary Halo Sword, but, he is very boastful and sends a message across to Victauron, who is currently relaxing after another adventure and upon receving Fiendus's boast, Victauron realizes the multiverse is in danger and gathers all the members of the Super Cartoon Squad aboard their ship, the S.S. Explorator and decide to recruit some new members as well and go to the universe of Archie Sonic and recruit the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix and together, they stand against the S.E.V.L.

Episode two: Gumball introduces his love interest and friend, Penny to the Super Cartoon Squad and gives her a tour around the S.S. Explorator but Victauron is unsure if she can be a worthy member and at the same time, Knuckles and Julie-su periodically fight for the Squad and also protect the Master Emerald. Finally, Penny proves that she can be a great member after she is able to put down Sal Left Thumb and Smytus simply by telling them off.

Episode three: XJ9(Jenny) is abducted by the S.E.V.L. who hope to brainwash her into being a member, but luckily, Sheldon, who has a crush on her, manages to tell the Squad what is happening and Victauron, Finn, Jake and Sonic all search for her and find out that she is being imprisoned in an abandoned warehouse, where Vexus, Smytus, Krackus and Ricardio are about to do the process. A battle ensues and Sonic is able to easily defeat Krackus and Smytus since he is good at smashing robots but has a hard time with Vexus, who is agile but with the help of Victauron, he is able to defeat her and Ricardio, in his body form proves to be stronger than Finn but Jake defeats him and also frees XJ9 and the four villains flee.

Episode four: With help from a U.G.A. scientist, Victauron has an intelligence potion and is unsure of whether or not it should be used but Gumball, who also has a quiz at his school, drinks the potion in hopes of passing the test but accidentally, becomes too smart and chooses to quit the Squad because he, with his massive intelligence, thinks their methods are childish and doesn't do the test either and goes off to do other stuff. At the same time, Miles and the Suppression Squad learn of the potion and hope to get it while Victauron asigns Finn, Jake, Darwin, XJ9, and the Freedom Fighters and defend it, he ventures into his home dimension of the Fabled Galaxy to find a cure from his mentor, Ganduran the wizard. In the end, after a lot of persuasion, Victauron gets the antidote and turns Gumball back to normal and they rush back to the S.S. Explorator and repel the Suppression Squad.

Episode five: Disappointed with some of his defeats, Fiendus captures a powerful but childish creature and has a hard time trying to contain it after he captures it, but thanks to Sergeant Simian, he is able to scare the creature to sleep. Then, Fiendus tries many failed attempts to hypnotize the creature to work for the S.E.V.L. and ultimately, loses control of it and it rampages across the galaxy and the S.E.V.L. and the Super Cartoon Squad are forced to work together to defeat it.

Episode six: Fiendus, knowing of the Master Emerald's great power, sends the Destructix and many of his orc minions to steal it but Knuckles and Julie-su are there and despite their efforts to fight back the Destructix and orcs, are overwhelmed and captured along with the Master Emerald but Knuckles's mentor, Archimedes the fire ant witnessed it and informed Victauron what happened and he and the Squad board Fiendus's flagship where the pair are held and manage to take back the Emerald and rescue the two.

Episode seven: Warden Zobotnik of the No Zone, in retaliation for the damage Fiendus did to the No Zone and the Cosmic Interstate, issues an arrest warrant for Fiendus. At the same time, Penny and Gumball have an argument and break up with each other and this concerns Victauron, since normally, that had never happened before and didn't happen through normal means. Also, he notices that Knuckles and Julie-su also broke up as well and XJ9 is demolishing part of Tremorton and after a lot of investigation, with help from Anais, Victauron discovers that the culprit behind all this is Felina, a accomplice of Fiendus who caused all this by blasting Penny and Gumball and Knuckles and Julie-su with hatred and caused Jenny to malfunction. After defeating her, everything goes back to normal.

Episode eight: Scourge teams up with Dreadagon, Fiendus's enforcer to try and take out both Sonic and Victauron, their enemies and with Fiona's help, carefully devise a plot. Meanwhile, Victauron and the Knothole Freedom Fighters just defeated a combined army of Cluster beetles and orc soldiers sent to attack New Mobotropolis and return to the S.S. Explorator and when Victauron and Sonic go to sleep, Scourge and Dreadagon enact their plans. However, Victauron is able to use their pride against them and defeat them.

Episode nine: The council of acorn, under the mind control of Fiendus, pass a lot of unfair laws which cause misery the the residents of New Mobotropolis and while the Knothole Freedom Fighters are able to lead several protests, Espio goes undercover to find out why the council is doing all that and discovers Fiendus is behind it. But he gets caught before it but not before being able to tell it to someone. Eventually, word and rumors spreads and Victauron figures out that Fiendus is behind the control of the Council and then, he and NICOLE are able to repel Fiendus's influence from the Council, thanks to Nanites and the Digital World.

Episode ten: Mordecai has a crush on Margaret and deeply loves her and one day, when she mysteriously disappears and doesn't show up for a few days, he knows something is up and tells Victauron all that he, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, and Sally Acorn go on a search for her and find out that she was imprisoned under the Park all along and the Geese and Miles(Anti-Tails) were responsible for kidnapping her. Miles sends some orcs and ogres to fight them but they are able to defeat them and Miles flees back to the S.E.V.L. flagship while the Geese transform into their ultimate form and fight the five and land a huge and severe beating on them but then, a portal instantly appears and some energy from the Master Emerald engulfs four of them, turning them into super forms and they defeat the geese.

Episode eleven: Victauron introduces the members of the Super Cartoon Squad to the Fabled Galaxy and they are very surprised and amazed by the planets in the Fabled Galaxy and Victauron also tells them not to go to the Dark Worlds, the domain of Fiendus. He also tells them that there are some elections coming up and there shall be a new President-Chancellor elected as leader of the United Galactic Alliance and there are three candidates. But one of the candidates look oddly familiar and sinister and Victauron tells the Super Cartoon Squad to keep an eye. Also, the mysterious figure rigged the elections to make sure he became the new President-Chancellor and when it was time of the inauguration, the figure tore off his disguise to reveal that he is Dark Lord Fiendus and takes over the United Galactic Alliance capital planet with the help of all the S.E.V.L. members. But Victauron quickly gets the power of the Master Emerald, turns super, and overthrows Fiendus and forcing him and the S.E.V.L. to flee while the rightful candidate become President-Chancellor.

Episode twelve: Victauron suddenly shows very strange behavior and seems to be leading the Squad to defeat a lot and growing suspicious, Charmy and Saffron discover that the Victauron leading them to defeat was actually Vexus in disguise and she captures them and continues to put up the facade but inadvertedly leaks some information. Finally growing more suspicious of their "leader" Finn ambushes the fake Victauron and discovers it was Vexus in disguise and with the help of the squad, drive her off the S.S. Explorator. Afterwards, Finn discovers Victauron, asleep thanks to a sleep spell and Saffron and Charmy tied up in the closet.

Episode thirteen: Everything seems to be going as usual on Minarus, the capital of the United Galactic Alliance when suddenly, a fleet of Skree ships jump out of skipspace from nowhere and attack the planet and the President-Chancellor calls the Victauron and the Super Cartoon Squad for help and they arrive and help defend against the Skree and he demands to know why they are attacking since the U.G.A. never did anything bad to the Skree Empire but they counter that by saying that a U.G.A. ship attacked a Skree border planet before jumping back into skipspace. Suspicious, Victauron sends the Chaotix to investigate and tells the President Chancellor to see all the dates on all the U.G.A. battleships and that the battleship that attacked Skree space was actually stolen. Right after this revelation, the Chaotix come back bringing Boomer, who was responsible for the attack on Skree space. Upon realizing the misunderstanding, the Skree apologize for their attack and go back to Skree space.

Episode fourteen: Miles and Alicia are getting tired of Fiendus's constant defeats and while Alicia wants to quit, Miles tells her the time isn't right yet and wants a betrayal and they secretly scheme behind Fiendus's back. Also, Fiendus sends Felina and Dreadagon to Mobius to search for any new recruits and after a lot of searching, they decide to recruit Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion. At the same time Lien-da was recruited into the S.E.V.L., Victauron recruits A'ron of the jungle planet, Calan, which they saved from Dark Lord Fiendus when they first formed. Also, NICOLE is allowed access to the S.S. Explorator's systems.

Episode fifteen: The Master Mage of Fiendus's forces, who is also part of the S.E.V.L., with advice from Felina, tests of love potion on the Super Cartoon Squad and ends up making all the female members of the Super Cartoon Squad fall in love of Dark Lord Fiendus, much to his chagrin. Despite that, he figures he can use that as an advantage and sends a threatening message at the Super Cartoon Squad, telling them that if they don't hand over the map leading to the Halo Sword, he will dispose of the girls. As Victauron is about to admit defeat, Tails and NICOLE give him an idea and on the day when Fiendus comes to get it, all the members of the Super Cartoon Squad instantly attack him and take him captive and won't release him until he releases the girls and he is forced to give in. As they are leaving, as a prank, Miles sprays the love potion onto Lien-da, causing her to temporarily fall in love with Fiendus, much to his chagrin again.

Episode sixteen: Victauron recruits a new Mobian fox into the Super Cartoon Squad and he ingratiates with them but the fox soon causes problems which are sighted by Charmy Bee and when he tries to tell the Squad, they do not listen to him and when Charmy investigates the fox further, he finds out that it is Fiona Fox in disguise, who wants to steal the Squad's dimensional transporter but luckily, Sonic and Tails are able to wake up in time thanks to NICOLE and defeat Fiona Fox.

Episode seventeen: In Elmore, Gumball is having a normal day but for some reason, everyone except Penny seems to be mistreating him and worse, everyone, including the teachers attempt to beat him up one day and Gumball inadvertedly exposes the culprit behind all his torment, Krackus and Smytus, who are looking for a precious object to give to Dark Lord Fiendus, but Gumball, with luck is able to foil the two's plans.

Episode eighteen: Fiendus attempts to cause great flooding on Mobius by melting the global ice caps on Mobius but thanks to a leak by Miles, the Super Cartoon Squad attack him and the S.E.V.L. and after a lot of infiltration, Fiendus is about to activate his melting beam, but it explodes, thanks to explosives Saffron and Charmy planted on it, indignant, Fiendus flees once again with the S.E.V.L.

Episode nineteen: President-Chancellor Polius agrees to hold the Galactic Olympics and the members of the Super Cartoon Squad compete in it and competing against them are some other people from around the galaxy as well as the Destructix. The race starts but the Destructix play dirty and cheat, especially Scourge. Finally, it is down to just Sonic and Scourge and the two race but at the last moment, Sonic manages to expose the Scourge's dirty tactics and the Squad win the Galactic Olympics.

Episode twenty: President-Chancellor Polius disappears mysteriously and is replaced by his vice president-chancellor. Unfortunately, the new president-chancellor is extremely corrupt and plunges the Alliance into debt and the Senate's members who are supposed to impeach the President-Chancellor disappear as well, raising suspicion. Thus, Victauron, Finn,Jake,Gumball,Darwin,Mordecai, and Rigby go to find the members and thanks to info from NICOLE and A'ron, they manage to track down the kidnapped politicans on of the border planets of the Dark Worlds and the culprits are Vexus and Fiendus, himself. After a lengthy fight, the two are defeated and the politicians are rescued and the vice president-chancellor is impeached and replaced.

Episode twenty one: Fiendus, Dreadagon and Felina go to the Special Zone in hopes of getting the Chaos Emeralds but Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails have also got there the same time as them and the six fight against each other in a race to reach the Chaos Emeralds, which greatly amuses Feist, and in the end, Sonic's team gets the Chaos Emeralds and exits while Fiendus and his associates return to the Dark Worlds in defeat.

Episode twenty two: All the echidnas of Albion disappeared mysteriously and Knuckles and Julie-su go to find them and Victauron(partially an echidna fan) joins along to help the two and their hunt takes them to Moebius, where it is found that the Suppression Squad, Dreadagon and Smytus were responsible and the efforts of them are too much for the three to handle even with Victauron's telekinetic powers. As the villains are about to finish off the three, Lien-Da shows up through a portal and demands that she should finish off them, especially Julie-su and Knuckles and the villains disagree, leading to them beating each other up while Victauron, Knuckles, and Julie-su rescue the echidnas and escape.

Episode twenty three: Fiendus has found a cryptic map leading to the location of the Halo Sword and upon acquiring it, ignoring advice from Felina, instead of conquering the multiverse, chooses to go on a rampage instead and do mischievous things, but his foolish action gets the attention of the Super Cartoon Squad along with Shadow and Sonic, Shadow, and Victauron go super with the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Fiendus and take the Halo Sword from him. After this defeat, Fiendus has a minor mental breakdown and a huge crying fit because he had lost the weapon he had sought to acquire.

Episode twenty four: Fiendus, in revenge for the Super Cartoon Squad taking away the Halo Sword, awakens a Eldritch Abomination called the World Eater, trying to get it to conquer the Multiverse but it refuses to take order from him and absorbs him while the rest of the S.E.V.L. flee and are forced to make a temporary alliance with the Super Cartoon Squad.

Episode twenty five: The World Eater has caused significant damage to the Multiverse and the combined efforts of the Super Cartoon Squad and the S.E.V.L. are not enough to stop it but luckily, Knuckles, who suddenly appears, brings the Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald and the Halo Sword and Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Victauron, absorb all their combined energies and turn into ultra forms and take down the World Eater and all that is left of it is Fiendus, who is immediately captured by the Super Cartoon Squad while the other members of the S.E.V.L. except the Supression Squad flee. Fiendus, reduced to begging, pleads for Miles to help him but Miles, having enough of Fiendus's incompetence, says, "If you are the strongest being to ever exist as you claim to be then I'm sure you can get out of this unscathed," right before returning to Moebius. Afterwards, the Zone Cops arrive and Fiendus, Felina, and Dreadagon and turned over to them and they are sent to the Zone Jail for their crimes against the multiverse.


End file.
